Unwanted Neko
by WarAngel24
Summary: Alright, this is a dark one-shot that I turned into a story. Medusa has tortured Crona all her life and turned her into a neko. All Crona wanted was her mama to love her. After years of being forced to kill and abused, Crona runs away and ends up meeting Maka. She is just getting use to this new life and friends, but is it over? Note: In the beginning, Crona is four. Kid/Girl!Crona
1. Chapter 1

A dark, short one-shot to a picture I found of Crona as a Neko. Hope you like it! :)

* * *

Crona rubbed her arm as she stared at the ground. Why did she try so hard? It never got her anywhere. No matter what she did. Her mama would never care. Even after the experiments. All of the things she did. How she obeyed though she hated hurting people. Mama didn't reward her. Praise her. All she called her was a disappointment and told her to try harder. Why didn't Mama like her?

"_Is I cute nao, Mama?" she had asked eagerly. The experiment went well. The newly added tail and kitten ears twitched in waiting. Would Mama like her? Hopefully! She had been a good girl, right? The sharp look she received darkened her spirits._

"_Didn't I tell you to go practice fighting? You're only the same disgusting child as before with little additions I added for you to get better at battling," her mother replied cruelly as if she was talking to a foolish servant. Tears built up behind Crona's eyes. Mama still didn't like her. Why didn't she love her?_

_Crona dragged her sword, Ragnarok, behind her as she walked out. "Yes, Mama. I sowwy, Mama. I going." Mama only turned her back to her. It didn't matter. Mama hated her. That was all there was to it._

Wet drops scattered on the floor. Mama hates her. Mama will always hate her. Ragnarok pulled her hair and called her names until she began to move. But Mama ignored it. Mama didn't save her. Mama would be happy if she was dead. If she died, Mama wouldn't have to be disappointed. If she died, Mama wouldn't care at all. If she died, no one would care at all.

* * *

Was it good? I'm thinking of turning it into a story for Crona/Kid. Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! This is probably a horrible chapter, but bear with me! It shall (hopefully) get better! Anyway tell me how I did on this and how I could better. That would be a huge help! By the way, I apologize if the characters are OOC. I'm trying my best! Okay! Let's begin! :)

*Crona is now the age she is when she first appears so around 13 to 15 I guess?

* * *

Tears fell down the flushed cheeks of the pinkette's face. If Ragnarok was awake, he'd make fun of her and call her a wimp. But she couldn't help it! One tear led to a puddle. Sometimes, she wondered that if she cried too much, if she would drown in her tears. Too bad she couldn't cry that much. Somehow she always ran out of tears. Stupid crying.

"Are you okay?"

Crona pressed herself to the hard wall. Two green eyes stared at her. Why? Did she do something wrong? The girl before her with pale blond hair tied in pigtails smiled sheepishly. "I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?"

With a shaky nod, Crona gulped. "Y-Y-Yes." Hopefully the girl didn't see her ears. She flattened them down to make them blend in with her hair and her tail was wrapped around her tiny waist. Why was this girl talking to her? Everyone else ignored her, but she didn't. Why?

The girl stuck out a hand. "I'm Maka." Crona blinked and hesitantly grabbed Maka's hand. A squeak escaped her when Maka pulled her up. This girl was stronger than she let on. "Are you alone?"

Crona held her arm tightly. "Y-Y-Yes. I-I d-don't want t-to g-go h-home." Medusa was awful to her. Running away was one of her only options to escape the killing and the horrific experiments that traumatized her.

Maka nodded, "Okay. Do you want to come with me? That way you don't have to yet." Crona nodded uncertainly and Maka led her from the dark alley. "What's your name? You didn't tell me."

"C-Crona," the pink-hair replied. Maka seemed like someone she could trust. Maybe she could.

"That's pretty," Maka commented kindly. They started up to an apartment from what Crona could gather. "Are you a meister too?"

"Y-Yes..."

Maka smiled, "That's good. I hope you won't mind my partner, Soul, then." Her eyes focused on Crona's tail. "Are you a neko?"

The ears on Crona's head shot up. "Um... Y-Yes? Is that bad?"

"No! Of course not!" Maka assured her. "I was only wondering. I know another neko that's all. She lives with us too. Her name is Blair, but she should be at work. You don't seem anything like her." Seeing Crona's worrying, she added, "That's really good. Don't worry!" They came to a door. "Oh! This is my apartment, Crona. Follow me."

Crona was surprised to find a nice apartment that was light and more welcoming than her cell. A boy sat on the couch with spiky hair the color of snow, playing a video game. He didn't glance at them due to the fear of losing his concentration. "Hey, Maka. What took you so long?"

The blond rolled her eyes at the boy. "Soul, pause your stupid game and say hi." The game paused immediately.

Crimson eyes settled on them. "Oh, hey. I'm Soul." His eyes widened at her cat appendages. "Crap! Another cat girl? I swear if you try to rape me I'll -"

"MAKA CHOP!" Soul crumbled to the ground in a heap with blood spouting from his head. Fearfully, Crona looked over at Maka. By the book in her hand, it was clear she did that purposely. Okay, Maka isn't so innocent after all. She took a breath and turned back to Crona. "Sorry about that, Crona. He can be rude sometimes. Do you want something to eat?"

Uh-oh. There was a slight pain in her back when Ragnarok came out. Why did Maka have to mention food? "Hell yeah! Give us food, lady!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Dammit! You bitch!" Ragnarok leaned over Crona's head. At the moment he was small since he would be cramped in his usual state. "I could kick your ass in a minute, blondie!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Fucking bitch..." the sword mumbled as he melted back into Crona's back. At least it was quick.

Maka put her book down. "What was that thing?"

Crona gulped, "That's Ragnarok. S-Sorry, Maka."

"Don't worry, Crona. I'm not mad at you," she took Crona to the kitchen. "Come on. I'll make us some food." They sat at the table with the sandwiches Maka made. "Where's your parents, Crona?"

"Umm..." The pink-hair stared at her food. "I don't know. But I don't want to go back to my mother."

"Why not?"

"Because she is evil and hurts me."

Maka gasped, "I'm sorry, Crona! I shouldn't have asked. If you want, you could stay with me and Soul. We'll protect you. Our friends will too."

Crona blinked at her. "Y-You w-would protect m-me? Why?"

"Because that's what friends do," Maka smiled. "They help each other."

A smile slowly came to Crona's face as she nodded. "I would like that. Thank you, Maka."

* * *

How was it? I actually was saving the Ragnarok part for the next chapter to create the first cliff hanger. Just to make it clear, Maka thinks Crona was only abused and her mother was like Stein because at the moment she doesn't know who Medusa is. Tell me if you have any ideas, alright? I wrote the next chapter already but I need more ideas on how she reacts to Kid and all since it's too short. I'll update soon! Review, favorite, follow please!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all again for the reviews! Don't worry! Kid is coming in soon! *Cough, cough* This chapter *Cough, cough* Oh, I haven't been saying this! I, sadly, do not own Soul Eater! I do not own him or the anime/manga! ;3

Soul: Hell no you don't!

Me: Go back to making out with Maka!

Maka Chop!

Me: *Holds head in pain* And on with the story! *Faints*

* * *

"It's okay, Crona. Everything will be fine."

Crona shook as Maka led her to the Death Room to see Lord Death. It was Maka's idea to enroll her at the DWMA since she was a meister. But she wasn't very sure she could deal with all the people. Or that people could deal with Ragnarok. Lord Death would recognize her and kill her. She knew he would. All the thoughts were starting to make her head hurt. "Maka, I don't think can deal with this."

"It'll be fine. Lord Death is really nice," Maka reassured her. Of course she was missing the point. They stepped into the room to find the grim reaper there waiting. "Hi, Lord Death."

"Waz' up! Waz' up! Hiya', Maka!" He bounced over to them gladly. His comical skull head stared at the shivering neko that was poorly hiding behind the blond meister. "Who's this?"

Maka smiled and pulled Crona in front of her. "This is my new friend, Crona. She's a meister and wants to go here."

Lord Death clapped his big, foam hands. "Good, good! That's just fine! Maka, you may go to class. I'll talk to Crona about her classes. You can escort her around later."

"Right!" Maka smiled at Crona. "Don't worry. He's a great guy." She headed off to class. Crona gulped and stared up at Lord Death.

Once Maka was fully gone, he spoke. "You're Medusa's daughter, aren't you?" Crona nodded. "Do you honestly want to be here with Maka as a friend or to spy?"

"No! I don't want to ever go back to Medusa-sama! She's cruel! I hate her!" Crona cried out, shaking her head wildly. "Please! I want to stay here with Maka-chan and Soul-kun! They're nice to me! I never want to go back!"

Lord Death felt sort of bad for upsetting her. "Maybe just a few test days will be good." Crona's ears perked up. "Obviously Medusa did some unspeakable things to you as a child. A few days and I will decide whether you are to stay. But you should keep the fact of being half-witch to yourself. Not all students are as kind as Maka."

"O-Okay," Crona stuttered. She could stay! Maka will be so happy.

"You will be in all of Maka's classes so she can make sure you are doing well and getting along with everyone," Lord Death decided finally.

The door opened, causing Crona to jump. "Father, I-" Kid stopped when he noticed Crona. "Oh, excuse me for barging in. I didn't know you had company."

"Perfect timing, Kiddo!" Lord Death told his son. "I need someone to lead Crona to her class. Would you mind?"

Kid noticed Crona fidget and her exposed cat ears fold down. Soul mentioned Maka finding a new girl. This must be her. "Not at all. Follow me, Crona." They walked out the door and into the long hallway. "My name is Death the Kid. But you may call me Kid. You're friends with Maka I believe?"

"Y-Yes." Maka told her some about her friends. Death the Kid was Lord Death's son and had an obsession over symmetry. He didn't sound bad, but how he reacted over something being asymmetrical scared her.

"Soul told us about her finding you." A perfect smile lit his lips. "Don't worry. If you have any problems with anyone, class work, or anything, you can ask me. But one thing." He moved close to her and pointed at that one hair in her face. "Please let me cut that piece of hair? It ruins your perfect symmetry."

"Umm..." Was she supposed to say yes? But scissors being close to her forehead? "I don't know if I can deal with that."

"I won't hurt you. I promise." That stunned Crona. He really wouldn't hurt her? Her head bobbed. A pair of scissors were suddenly in his hand. Where did those come from? "Thank you!"

All Crona could do is stand there while Kid made sure the scissors were precisely set and would cut evenly. Finally – ten minutes later – he cut the chunk of hair. "There! Perfect!" Suddenly Kid frowned. "So symmetrical... I am not..." He fell to the ground. "I'm disgusting! Trash! I should die! I'm worthless, asymmetrical trash! I don't deserve to live!"

What was she supposed to do? Unsure, Crona sat beside him. "B-But you're not disgusting, Kid-kun. Or trash. And definitely not worthless."

He looked up at her with big, teary gold eyes. "You mean it?" She nodded and he got up. "Thank you, Crona, again. Let me help you up." Shyly, she took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. "Now, we should get to class. It is..." He checked his two symmetrical watches on each wrist that were hidden by his sleeves. "Oh... There's 14 minutes left in class. Professor Stein is probably dissecting. Hm... I guess I could go ahead and show you around. Hopefully I will not be hit with one of Maka's books."

Crona giggled lightly and Kid smirked to himself. He accomplished in actually making her laugh. "Well, let's start shall we."

They managed to see half of the most important parts of school before the bell rang. The neko jumped at the sound. Another thing for her to get used to. Before Kid could even calm her, Maka came rushing down the hall. Being protective, she looked over Crona quick with a relieved sigh. "I was waiting for you to come to class. I was worried you might have gotten lost. When did you cut your bangs? Did you do it by yourself?" Of course, she turned on Kid next. "Why are you with Crona? Did you hurt her? If I find out you were mean to her, I swear I'll -"

Kid put his hands up, calmly. "Father told me to escort her to class, that is all, Maka. We were late so I decided to start showing her around. I hoped you wouldn't mind."

The blond crossed her arms. "I guess not." A glare settled on him once more. "But if you are ever rude to Crona, I'll personally make sure you are in the infirmary for a month."

"M-Maka-ch-chan? Y-You d-don't h-have to d-do t-that," Crona stuttered, rubbing her arm.

Maka smiled at her, "It's okay, Crona. I'm just trying to make sure no one is mean to you again." Was Maka bi-polar or something?

Kid glanced at Crona, who was shifting nervously. He had no idea someone hurt Crona before. Then again the one time he mentioned her life before she became stiff and sad.

_"And this is the library," Kid told her, opening the door to the huge book-filled room._

_"Wow..." Crona's innocent, pale blue eyes looked around in amazement. Three floors dedicated to shelves of books. "Maka-chan must love it here."_

_Kid smiled, "She comes here all the time, so yes." He watched her glance around and look at all the books. "Crona?" The girl looked at him curiously. "How did Maka find you? Did you run away from your family? Or did something happen?"_

_"Oh..." Crona's amazement faded as she stared at the shelves again. "Don't worry about it, Kid-kun. Maka helped me. That's it."_

The depressed feeling he had gotten from her then made him feel bad for asking. He'll ask Maka later. Maybe she will tell him.

"Thank you, Maka-chan," Crona told her. "But Kid is really nice. I don't think you need to threaten him." That made Kid smile to himself.

Maka smiled, "Just making sure he knows." The bell rang. "Oh! We better go." She took Crona by the wrist and led her off. "We'll see you later, Kid!"

Crona waved back to the shinigami with a shy smile. Kid waved back as he watched her go until she was out of sight. With a sigh, he headed to class. He made friends with the mysterious, shy neko girl with symmetrical pink hair. His smile widened. What a perfect day.

* * *

I couldn't think of a cheesy sentence for the ending! And I'm already worried that since this story is going so fast that I might give up! Please keep reviewing, they help a lot! Oh, also! I'm still open to ideas! The next chapter is where she meets the rest of the group! All I can think of though is how Black Star reacts to her and half of Patty's reaction! So review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! Here it is! The long-awaited fourth chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews and you can thank my amazing beta Little Snuggle for helping me edit and create this lovely chapter! I feel happy not just throwing chapters blindly! :) My anxiety kills me when I don't get at least one review after a few hours of waiting. So I appreciate each review very much! *Hint, hint*

*Give my other stories a chance please! Mostly the one called _Gods Don't need Help. _I love writing for Black Star actually. Tell me if you find more stories or write one about the same type of story please!

Anyway! Onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, but I wish to have my own Crona. (Forgive me if I forget this again)

* * *

The classroom was filled with so many people. Crona's legs began to wobble. Could she deal with so many people? What if they hated her? What if they beat her up like Ragnarok does? All this over-thinking was making her dizzy.

"M-Maka...?" Crona whispered.

"Hm?" Maka turned just in time to see Crona start to lose balance. Oh no. The neko had started worrying again. And they had only made it to just outside the doorway. This wasn't going to turn out well.

Crona was already starting to fall, the world blurred around her as the air started to rush pass her, making her hair fly.

"Careful." Crona blinked as arms caught her. The classroom focused again. Her head tilted up to find her staring into golden two-tone orbs. Kid? There was a smirk on his face that made her blush. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes..." He helped her stand up right. It must of taken at least ten minutes for Maka to talk Crona into entering the class. He must have caught up in that time. But Maka didn't tell her he was in this class too. "T-Thank y-you, Kid-kun."

"It's no trouble." He was happy to help her and hold her so close. Her scent was a mix of strawberries and vanilla, oh-so wonderfully intoxicating.

Maka pushed them both up the stairs to their seats. "Come on you two. You're causing a scene." The rest of the class was already surprised to see the new student turn out to be a neko.

It was even more surprising when the famous Death The Kid caught her when she almost fell. Gossip will be flying by the end of class. Luckily the teacher didn't come in until they were seated. But Crona was still stuck with red cheeks.

The classes flew by until lunch with Maka explaining the lectures to Crona quietly to catch her up. Kid was in the next two classes with them, but Crona in the third class did meet Tsubaki. Tsubaki was kind like always and found Crona cute like Maka had. The three walked to lunch together. Crona saw the packed lunch room and froze.

This was worse than a classroom!

"It's okay, Crona. Ignore the rest of them. Let's just go sit down," Maka told her in a calming tone. "Look, there's Kid and Soul." At a lunch table – like Maka said – was Soul, Kid, and three others Crona didn't know yet. Maka took her hand and led her over. "Hi, guys. Liz, Patty, Black Star, this is Crona."

"HELLO! I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR! NICE TO MEET YA'!" Who do you think this is? Take one guess. The energetic blue-hair had taken to getting close to Crona's face and crouching on top of his seat. "Hey? You have cat ears." He reached to poke them.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

Black Star now laid unconscious on the floor with blood slowly pouring from his head. Tsubaki was fretting over her hopeless meister while Crona remained in shock.

"Ignore him," the girl with the dark blond hair told her. "I'm Liz." She pointed to the younger girl beside her with brighter yellow-blond hair drawing a hippo with her freshly filed thumb. "And this is my sister, Patty. We're Kid's weapons."

"Hi!" Patty waved, hyper as usual, to Crona. She shoved the drawing in the neko's hands. "I made you a giraffe!"

Crona blinked at the poorly made giraffe with crayon zigzagged over it like a kindergartener made it. "Um... W-Weren't you just d-drawing something e-else?"

Patty clapped her hands in a fit of giggles, completely oblivious to what Crona just said. "Giraffe! Giraffe!" She stopped suddenly with a pout, "You don't like it?"

"What?! Of course I like it!" Sweat beads began to roll down Crona's forehead. Oh death, did she do something that made her think that? Hopefully she didn't make her feel offended. If Patty started crying she wouldn't be able to handle it! Or if she got angry... What would she do?! The others might hate her then too! And then Maka wouldn't want to her to stay at the apartment... And she would have no choice but to return to Medusa!

All of her worried thoughts froze at the sound of Patty's cheerful laughter. Patty was grinning like mad. "Yay! You're so nice, Crona-chan! Ooh~!" Her big, baby-blue eyes sparkled as she leaned closer to her. "Can... Can I touch your ears now?" One of her thin fingers got closer to the furry pink appendage.

Crona ducked down to avoid her hands instinctively. Ragnarok would always tug and pinch her ears until she cried. It always made Medusa angry because they were so sensitive and couldn't handle most peoples touch. But Patty wouldn't do that... Would she?

"Patty," a commanding and stern voice spoke. Silence spread over the table. Curious to who stopped the other girl, Crona turned her head to meet with Death The Kid's golden eyes. They raged like a fire towards his younger weapon. "If you would, please leave Crona alone. You're scaring her."

"Oh!" Patty gasped, her hands pressed to her cheeks. "I am!" She tilted her head to the side with a smile. "Sorry, Kiddo! I'll stop!" It would appear as if Patty was mocking Kid, but even in her own right mind everyone knew she was sincerely sorry.

Kid nodded with a calm understanding. "I forgive you. But it would be right to apologize to Crona, not me."

"Okay!" Patty looked at Crona again, who had taken a large blush to her cheeks. "Sorry, Crona-chan~!"

The neko could feel her face burning. In an effort to hide it, she bowed her head. Suddenly she wished that chunk of hair was still there to keep her hidden some-what from the stares she received from the others. Kid may have been trying to help, but this must be just as bad as a headache. "I-I-It's okay..."

Everyone began to focus on chatting or eating. Except Crona and Kid, who still looked over at the girl who kept her head down, staring at her folded hands in her lap. Why was she so shy?

He still hadn't asked Maka about who hurt Crona yet. Maybe it was because she had been hurt by the someone so badly that she was nervous all the time... With all her shaking and glancing around every two seconds, as if something was going to try and attack her if she wasn't on guard. Perhaps it was something traumatic like that. He doubted she would be willing to admit that though.

Maka just might have all of his answers. That's if Crona had even told her.

If she hadn't, what would he tell Maka?

"Kid! Kid! Kiiiiid!" Liz continued to wave her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" He blinked a few times. The rest of the group, including Crona, were staring up at him.

His eldest weapon sighed and dropped her hand. "Finally! I've been trying to get your attention for the past, what, five minutes? Geeze!" She rested her cheek on her palm with a raised eyebrow. "What were you thinking about anyway?"

His eyes shifted to Crona. She was confused, with that curious look on her face, that left her lips parted with her dull-colored eyes bright and innocent. It was cute, though Kid wouldn't admit such thought out loud. Quickly, he switched his gaze back to Liz. She was waiting, tapping her finger impatiently.

"Oh, nothing important to worry about. Only something I will discuss with father later. What did you need?" Kid said, coolly.

"Well!" She didn't try to hide her annoyed tone. "If you were listening, you would know that the girls and I-" Liz gestured to the other women at the lunch table, "-were thinking of having a sleepover so we can get to know Crona better. I was trying to tell you we were going to have it at the mansion so you need to get out of the house for the weekend. So you'll have to stay with Soul or Black Star." It was tempting to call him on his ogling at the neko girl, but it was too soon for Crona to get her teasing or rather deal with it.

Kid internally cringed at the thought of staying with Black Star. The idiot would annoy the hell out of him with his dumb -and very pointless- rants. Then Soul was calmer, but his asymmetrical hair would drive him _insane_. Either way he would be deprived of his sanity, or have to deal with Liz's wrath, which was just as horrible. He was really stuck here.

With a sigh, he decided. "Okay..." As her and the others began to cheer, he reminded her, "But nothing better be broken when I return or put out of place. I will be damn well angry if I find even ONE picture asymmetrical or off balance!"

Liz waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. Symmetry and what not. Whatever." She smiled at the other girls again. "So anyway! How about a shopping trip on Saturday? We can pick out some new clothes for you, Crona! Then, Friday night we can just watch movies. I think there's a horror and drama movie marathon! Patty and I can go after school for popcorn and ice cream! It'll be amazing!"

"YAY! ICE CREAM!" Patty squealed, punching her fist up.

Tsubaki nodded, "Sounds wonderful." In her thoughts, she hoped to Shinigami-sama that Black Star wouldn't destroy anything in her absence.

"Yeah, that's great!" Maka agreed, happily. "What do you think, Crona?"

Crona shivered lightly. A sleepover? She's never been to one of those. She didn't even know what those were! Was that what normal girls had? What if she didn't fit the cut to be there?! Or she did something wrong?! It took a lot to hide her fear and fake a smile. Shinigami-sama said they couldn't know anything about her past, so she might as well try and fake it. "Y-Yeah, i-it sounds f-fun."

"Awesome!" Black Star slung an arm over Kid's shoulders. "So that leaves you with me and Soul, Kiddo! You must be honored to spend a weekend with your god!" Of course, he had to yell and laugh in Kid's ears.

The shinigami impassively pushed his arm off. "Yeah okay, one, you are not my 'god', nor are you one in any way, shape, or form. Two, if you had any sense you would know you shouldn't fucking yell in a person's ear!" Rage seethed off the stripe-haired boy that went unnoticed by the wanna-be god.

"Feh! You're just jealous you can't be as incredible as I am, Kid!" An obnoxious laugh rang out that made Kid's hand clench into a tight fist. This guy was seriously testing his patience. Worst of all, He was scaring Crona!

"Black Star, shut up, will ya'? You're annoying me now and if you don't, Kid might kick your ass," Soul warned him. Along with it, he muttered, "'Cause I'm damn well thinking of it..."

"Oh!" The blunette brute rubbed his head. "Sorry, Soul! Hahaha!"

The two idiots, Soul and Blackstar, had already had one short buddy-break-up, and if they had another one, Soul might not want him as his best friend anymore! What would he do without his best buddy?! And Kid can't fully replace him! Then what if Soul found out he had tried to replace him with Kid! He'd never forgive him! Or worse – Soul could try and replace him, the great Black Star, with Death The Kid! That can't ever happen! With that last thought, he pounced on the death-scythe and hugged him tightly. "DON'T LEAVE ME, SOUL-KUN!"

"BLACK STAR! GET THE HELL OFF ME! THIS IS NOT COOL!"

And this is how Crona spent her first lunch at the DWMA. And also how the rest of the school – and all of the fan girls – became convinced that Soul and Black Star were a yaoi couple.

* * *

How was it? Good? Bad? I hope it was the former! But I have a question? Is too Kid OOC? If he sounds like a jerk, I apologize but he is only being protective. Tell me what you think! Review, follow, favorite! Thank you! :)

~Since I doubt you are willing to actually go through my favorites, I shall begin to advertise stories I find that are great. Give them a chance! I won't throw you a bad one on purpose! I swear!~

Amazing Story Ads:

1. Fire and Ice by SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid (Christmas maybe gone, but trust me this is great if you are a SoMa lover!) – Maka, one of the nine Guardians has the power to protect Death City from her childhood foe Jack Frost. She has always lived to protect the wall that casts off the city from humanity, becoming an outcast herself. But when Frost gains new power from a new enemy who has a grudge against the city, Maka must put all her power into protecting the wall. Will she succeed?

2. Soul Eater: The Eternal Paradox by ADdude - A great story! Maka comes back from 10 years into the future to warn the others of a new threat. If you love time travel fics or a sarcastic Maka, you'll love this!

3. Painting Nightmares by xStarxWolfx – This one I just finished to be honest and I found it to be adorable. Stick to it and you won't regret it. Lord Death – before he creates the DWMA– is sent to finish off the demon child of two powerful evil villains, but can't kill him. So he is now ordered to take care of the kid or else it will be either stripped of his memories and thrown to the humans or murdered. Can Lord Death handle being the parent of a one-year-old shinigami? Kid/Shinigami-sama parenting. It's cute! Don't worry!

That's it for now! I'll add a few stories each time I update, okay! You can always tell me one to check out too! I love to read! You should love them! :) Review!


End file.
